Life is Strange
Life Is Strange is a five-part episodic graphic action drama adventure game that sets out to revolutionise story-based choice and consequence games. It was developed by DONTNOD Entertainment and published by Square Enix. The developers describe the game as a nostalgic coming-of-age story that combines the present with the past, creating key moments for each episode. Episode 1, "Chrysalis", was released on January 29, 2015. The final episode, "Polarized", was released on October 20, 2015. The PEGI age rating is 16. The game's protagonist is Maxine Caulfield, better known as Max, a shy 18-year-old photography senior who discovers she can rewind time to change the course of events. Back in her hometome Arcadia Bay, a picturesque seaside town in Oregon, Max is reunited with her old friend, Chloe Price, and they start to uncover the truth behind fellow student Rachel Amber's mysterious disappearance, and soon they find themselves exposed to the darker side of Arcadia Bay. Max gets disturbing premonitions of the future, and must take on the responsibility to prevent a devasting destiny for her town. As she struggles to understand the implications of her power, she must quickly learn which consequences her interfering in time and space holds. The characters have to deal with everyday life issues created by their own families and school mates, and as you can expect in a typical public high school environment, sometimes teens make bad decisions. Players will be given the opportunity to make choices while playing Max, and each choice will have consequences in gameplay. Her ability to 'rewind time' will impact the game's narrative. There are multiple endings depending on the choices the player makes for Max. The game has a licensed indie soundtrack and hand-painted visuals. Key Features: *Life is Strange is an interactive episodic, modern adventure game with a twist. *Player choice and consequence play a key role and your actions will determine how the story unfolds around you. *The rewind feature allows you to go back in time by a few moments at any point: solve puzzles, change reactions, or simply experience new choices. *Discover how it is to return to a world that lies 5 years behind you, and rekindle with your childhood friend. *Explore Arcadia Bay and the stories behind its people as you investigate the mysterious disappearance of Rachel Amber. *True to the lives of most modern teenagers, you get insights into Max's cellphone and her diary, which records your exploration in Arcadia Bay and reveals extra snippets of Max's inner thoughts depending on your choices. *Discover the world of art and photography. *Distinct soundtrack, with modern indie-folk influences. *Striking art style, with hand-drawn textures to give it a highly unique look. Story Season 1 Episode 1: Chrysalis On October 7th, Max finds out she can rewind time when she uses it to save her old friend Chloe from being shot by Nathan Prescott. They later reunite and Max senses that a storm is coming after getting premonitions. Episode 2: Out Of Time On October 8th, Max tries to find out more about her ability to rewind time, and finds out the reason for Kate's sudden change in mood and behavior. Chloe tests out Max's rewind power intensively and Max starts to discover the limits on her ability. Max will eventually discover the ability to stop time itself to save her friend Kate from a suicide attempt. Episode 3: Chaos Theory On October 8th, Max and Chloe’s investigation into Rachel Amber’s disappearance lead them to break into Blackwell Academy after dark, searching for answers. It’s here and in the following day, they discover that Rachel kept many secrets and was not the person Chloe thought she knew. Max meanwhile discovers she has another power that brings with it some devastating consequences. Episode 4: Dark Room In an alternate timeline created by Max's actions to save Chloe's father, William, Max learns the consequences of her abilities and changes things back to the way they were. In the original timeline, Max and Chloe work together to piece evidence that Nathan Prescott drugged Kate and is going to strike again at the Vortex Club Party. They discover the Dark Room and Rachel Amber's whereabouts, and get outmaneuvered by the real culprit. Episode 5: Polarized Trapped in the Dark Room, Max must escape and rewind to save Chloe from the gunshot by Mr. Jefferson. Finding out Nathan was killed, Max eventually finds a way to reunite with Chloe. Max is confronted with the devasting consequences of her actions over the week and her biggest fears, and in the end, is left with two choices: Sacrificing Chloe, saving Arcadia Bay and her friends, but Chloe ends up dead; or sacrificing Arcadia Bay, presumably killing all her friends, but leaving Chloe alive. The two leave the town's ruins in Chloe's truck shortly after the town's destruction. Development TBA Release TBA Reception During its release, Life Is Strange received generally favourable reviews commending the character development, rewind game mechanic and use of taboo subjects. Reviewers disliked the slang, lack of lip-syncing and tonal inconsistencies. It had sold one million digital copies by the end of July 2015. It is rated as "overwhelmingly positive" (with 96% of over 27,000 user reviews positive) on Steam. On Metacritic it currently has a Metascore of 82/100 and a User Score of 8.8. 5/5 “After 'Episode Two: Out of Time,' Dontnod's 'Life is Strange' is the best episodic adventure game out there. With more character depth, and more gameplay, along with a technically superior game engine, there's really no debate." - BlogCritics 90% "Dontnod have clearly put a lot of effort into the little details and it’s worth your time paying attention to their work." – Siliconera 5/5 Stars "Magnificently charming atmosphere" - The Examiner Awards and Nominations System Requirements Trivia *Artistic Director Michel Koch revealed in an interview that they wrote episode one with the intention of introducing the typical high school stereotypes, before building upon them with every episode. "When we started to create every character, we really wanted to use known archetypes that people see in teenage drama and in movies." References Category:Life Is Strange Category:Browse Category:Behind The Scenes Category:DONTNOD Entertainment